


I Know It's Over

by ScreamingLordByron



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1986, Angst, I Know It's Over, Morrissey - Freeform, Sad, Sherlock - Freeform, Smithslock, Songfic, marr, the queen is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingLordByron/pseuds/ScreamingLordByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic set after Sherlock leaves the wedding early. This originally did have some original writing between each lyric but the archive glitched and removed everything making me very sad. Posting this without my own writing so I remember to go back and gradually build it up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Over

_'Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head.'_

Sad veiled bride, please be happy  
Handsome groom, give her room  
Loud, loutish lover, treat her kindly  
Although she needs you more than she loves you

And I know it's over  
Still I cling  
I don't know where else I can go  
It's over, it's over, it's over

I know it's over  
And it never really began  
But in my heart it was so real  
And you even spoke to me and said:

"If you're so funny  
Then why are you on your own tonight?  
And if you're so clever  
Then why are you on your own tonight?  
If you're so very entertaining  
Then why are you on your own tonight?  
If you're so very good looking  
Why do you sleep alone tonight?  
I know because tonight is just like any other night  
That's why you're on your own tonight  
With your triumphs and your charms  
While they are in each other's arms"

It's so easy to laugh  
It's so easy to hate  
It takes strength to be gentle and kind  
It's over, over, over

It's so easy to laugh  
It's so easy to hate  
It takes guts to be gentle and kind  
It's over, over, over

Love is natural and real  
But not for you, my love  
Not tonight my love  
Love is natural and real  
But not for such as you and I, my love

Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head  
Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head  
Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head  
Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head  
Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my hea


End file.
